A Hogwart's Tale: Jake's Story
by Conman418
Summary: This is the story of Jake an average Hogwarts student with a mysterious family.  Plz comment, this is my first FF and I want to know how it is. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Hogwarts Tale: Jake's Story

This is my first fan fiction so please don't chew me up and spit me out.

The first four chapters are mainly backstory so if you don't like it please read

until chapter 5 before you decide on your opinion.

Chapter 1

A Very Special Birthday

"Happy Birthday!" The family screamed in excitement. Today was Jake's birthday,

not just any birthday, his 11th birthday. Today was the day he would finally get

his letter to hogwarts.

After having a 2 brothers and a sister go to hogwarts he has been waiting for

this day for a long time. His oldest brother Jobe and him had a lot in common.

For instance they shared a birthday. Today was the day Jobe turned 17 and he

could finally use magic outside of hogwarts. As soon as he woke up this morning

he took out his wand and started flicking his wand back and fourth, making all

sorts of things fly in all sorts of directions. The one thing Jobe had been

looking forward too was his final year at hogwarts.

The next oldest in his family was his sister Shannon. She was a fourth year and

she was a very bright girl and was very popular in school, or so she says. She

always treated her younger brother like a little kid, and Jake was always ticked

off at her for it. This year would be different he was finally going to hogwarts

and he can't be treated like a little kid anymore.

Finally the next oldest was his other brother Joshua. Josh was a third year

hogwarts student. Him and Jake always got along but since he started going to

school he seemed distant. Always trying to be independent from his kid brother

even though he was only a few years older then him.

Either way Jake loved his family and he could never want anyone to change.

The one odd thing is Jake has heard that most relatives that go to hogwarts are

always in the same house.

The potter family was always in gryffindor, the changs in ravenclaw, and the

Malfoys in slytherin. But his family was different. His older brothers and

Shannon were all in different houses. Shannon was in hufflepuff, Jobe was in

slytherin and Josh was in gryffindor. Either was as Jake and Jobe were about to

blow out there candles 4 letters fell through the mail slot each with that

unforgettable hogwarts seal.

Jake stared in amazement at the letters laying of the floor before anyone even

had a chance to look back from the floor Jake had blown out all the candles and

had started fumbling through the letters looking for the one with his name.

"Aha! I got it! I got it!" he yelled with more excitement than he ever had in

his entire life. Even more than when he got his bike for his birthday a few

years ago.

"Can I open it?"

"Well of course you can hurry hurry." His mother sensed his excitement and

didn't want to ruin it.

Congratulations you have been accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and

wizadry were the first words Jake read. After that nothing else mattered. He was

going and he was gonna become a wizard. How could anything be better than this.

So his siblings all came up to get there letters all congratulating their

younger brother while they picked up there letters.

"Oh my god guess what!" Jobe announced loudly. Kinda a piercing loud. "I got a

prefect badge!" He held it up his hand was basically shaking.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh I'm so proud of you!" their mother screamed at the top of her

lungs while running toward her son with so much excitement hugging him in a very

tight embrace.

"Wow great job Jobe" Shannon was happy for her brother. Jake was amazed not only

was he going to hogwarts but his brother was a prefect. Now that's cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wand for the One

It's been one week since the letters arrived at the shamek's house and this has

been the most exciting week of young jakes life. Sure Jake had been to diagon

alley before but he was always shopping for his brothers and sisters school

supplies. Now it was his turn. He has been to all the stores except for one,

Olivander's Wand Shop.

"Hello, Mr. Olivander are you there?" Jake yelled in the ginormous shop which

appeared to be deserted.

Suddenly Mr. Olivander appeared out of thin air. "Hello Jake. How can I help

you?"

"Well Mr. Olivander It's my first year at Hogwarts and I need a wand before I

go."

"Of course of course. I got all of your siblings wands, and your mother's wand,

I believe her's was a holly wand with a dragon heartstring, very uncommon wand

combination especially for a hufflepuff girl, but still it chose her." Mr.

Olivander walked over to a big wall of small boxes. Grabbed one and handed the

wand inside to Jake. "Oak and unicorn hair. A very good combination. Go ahead."

Jake waved the wand and suddenly out came a big flash of red. Jakes face was

covered in ash."COUGH COUGH! I don't think this one will work Mr. Olivander.

"Agreed" Mr. Olivander coughed slightly covered in ash as well. "Try this one,

it's great pine and phoenix feather."

Jake picked up the wand waved it and the vase on the table floe slowly into the

air and slowly back down.

"Hmmmm it seems to like you" Mr. Olivander laughed slightly. "This is your wand.

Please enjoy it an never let it go."

"Thank you Mr. Olivander" Jake was grateful. He paid for his wand an left the

shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Shocking Sorting

Jake couldn't sit with his siblings on the Hogwarts express because all the

first years were kinda grouped together in the front of the sat in a

compartment with 2 other hopeful first years. Their names were Mason and Vicky.

They were brother and sister, twins actually and they both really wanted

hufflepuff. Why Jake would never know because before the train ride even felt

like it began it was already over.

All the first years were ushered in-between the gryffindor and ravenclaw table.

Then one by one first years would be called up and you would hear the sorting

hat call Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw or slytherin. So about halfway through

Jake gets called.

"Oooo, another shamek. Your family is spread all over the four houses... Except

for gryffindor. Is it time for you to be in gryffindor... to finally bring the

shameks to gryffindor. Hmmmm... Yes, yes it is. GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of red and gold roared and cheered. Jake was the first in his family

to become a gryffindor. Was he proud, sure but was he excited no. Jobe always

talked about how stuck up and annoying gryffindor kids were. He always ranted

and raved about how the gryffindor kids were souposed to be brave but everyone

knew they were phony.

He was worried that it would hurt his relationship with Jobe but still he just

glanced over at the slytherin table and he saw his brother smiling back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Future

Six years has gone by since that fateful day. It is now Jakes first day of his

final year at hogwarts. Over the past six years alot has happened not just to

him but to his family.

First Josh. It's Josh's second year out of hogwarts and since leaving school he

has gotten a job as a muggle confunder for the ministry. He confunds muggles who

learn information about the magical world. He has a long time girlfriend since

his 5th year at school.

Shannon is married to her longtime boyfriend from her 3rd year at hogwarts. She

is a housewife with a kid on the way and he husband is an auror(he was in

gryffindor).

Well Jake is still in school and throughout the years he has learned alot of

spells an enchantments. He's the top of his class, is dating the most popular

girl in school and is an overall success. He became a prefect just like all his

siblings before him and he was happy.

As for Jobe... Well here the thing. During jakes 4th year at hogwarts their

mother was found dead at home. jobe found her. Everyone was extremely sad

because someone had used the killing curse on her. They didn't understand who

would do that or why but it's what happened and you can't change the past.

Everyone was able to get over it, except for jobe. Jobs didn't take it well at

all. He disappeared. After the funeral he stopped going to work at the ministry,

and when they went to his house to investigate he was gone. No one has seen Jobe

since then. It's been 3 years and no one knows if he is alive or dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dream of Brotherhood

Jobe is standing in a forest. Jake is standing in front of him. Just watching

him as if he just saw him yesterday. There is heavy fog so its hard to see

anything past Jobe. Only some shadows moving.

"Come with me into the fog." Jove said in a monotone voice.

"Jobe I'm scared. I see some things moving around I've there."

"Don't be afraid, you will be with me it's perfectly safe."

Jobe began to walk into the fog slowly getting out of view and becoming one of

the shadows in the fog. Suddenly the other shadows all quickly moved to jobes

shadow.

"Arghhhhh!" Jobe screamed.

"JOBE!" Jake screamed

"pant pant pant" Jake woke up basically screaming. He was covered in a cold

sweat. He then realized he was

In his bed in hogwarts, his homes. Even during the summer this place was his

home. Him and hagrid the ground keeper became close over the years so when his

mother died he was able to stay with hagrid.

Jake eventually got back to sleep. The next morning came earlier than

anticipated and soon he was off to charms class. Luckily he had charms class

with his girlfriend Melanie.

"Hey what's wrong you look like you haven't slept a wink in days." Melanie asked

concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it everything's fine. Now cmon let's get to

charms or else Flitwick will kill us." He said trying to change the subject.

Melanie stopped him dead in his tracks."Hey stop it. Listen I've known you for 6

years, I've been your girlfriend for 4, now don't you think I would know if you

were lying to me. Now what's up."

"It's nothing trust me, cmon were gonna be late." Jake and Melanie rushed to

class without another word to each other. Melanie, obviously annoyed that Jake

wouldn't give her any information, had a puss on her face the whole way to

class.

The rest of charms class went by without another word of jakes dream because

Melanie was very temper-mental when it came to anything really. Jake knew he

wouldnt have long until she started to badger him again so he was relieved when

he finally was able to go to quidditch practice and escape from Melanie when she

went to potions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Midday

Jake went to quidditch practice like he did every Thursday after charms. Jake

was the gryffindor keeper. He was an amazing keeper, he was so good in fact that

by the time any team caught the snitch they would already be too far in the lead

for them to catch up. He was lucky the team has such great chasers, the beaters

not so important in his opinion.

Well either way he got into his uniform and went onto the field. His closest

friend, Jackson Masterson was the teams seeker, and the team captain. He was a

suave and very modest kid. Not very smart but super athletic so he would

obviously go on to the world cup soon enough.

So about a half hour into practice one of the teams chasers, Kaleb, got hit in

the nose with a bludger. It was probably broken so there was no use of

practicing with a incomplete team, so they had some unexpected down time.

Well since they had nothing better to do they went and hung out in the common

room. There were little people there since everyone was in class for another

hour. Then suddenly an owl came flying onto the window ledge carrying a letter

in hand.

Jake just assumed it was for Jackson considering he doesn't usually get mail

because his mother is dead and his brother is missing, so he only gets the

occasional letter from Shannon or Josh.

Well jackson let the owl in expecting the owl to give him the letter. But when

he tried to grab the letter the owl pecked his hand.

"Ow!" He cried out in pain.

"Ha ha." Jake responded to his friends pain, "I guess the letter is for Kaleb or

something."

"Naw man, it's addressed to you."

"Oh, cook it must be from Josh, I was expecting plans for Christmas from him."

When Josh grabbed the letter from the owl he turned it over and noticed a

ministry seal on the back of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An Unexpected Letter

Jake noticed the ministry symbol of the back of the letter and got suspicious.

"That's weird it's from the ministry." Jake said.

"Hmm I wonder what they want with you" Jackson responded.

Jake opened the letter with haste it said:

Dear Mr. Shamek,

We would like to inform you of a very serious matter. Your brother Joshua P.

Shamek has not come into work for the last few weeks. Upon further investigation

of his home and other locations we have concluded that he is missing. If you

have any information if your brothers whereabouts please contact me at the

ministry via owl.

Thank you for your time.

Signed,

Under Secretary of the Ministry Detective Agencies

Florence Batchwater

"What the hell!" Jake stated in shock. "Josh is missing!"

"What!" Jackson said equally surprised.

"Apparently they searched his house and he was just gone. This makes no sense.

He is missing too." He would of been more emotional but he was in shock.

"Dude, write them back, and write to Shannon make sure she's alright."

"Yeah yeah right, but promise not to tell Melanie about this she will totally

freak."

He quickly wrote to Shannon and the ministry sending them out with the owl that

just came in. Soon enough lunch began and the common room started to fill up

again.

He knew as soon as Melanie came back she would be asking about his sleeping

problem which he didn't have and blah blah blah, but he couldn't pay attention

to any of that. His mind was totally focused on his brother and how Shannon was

feeling. He couldn't concentrate on anything else until he knew what was going

on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The New Dream

A day goes by...

A week goes by...

3 weeks go by...

Jake doesn't know anything more than he did weeks ago. Yet he is extremely

depressed. Also he was having more dreams. Different but still the same concept.

He would be walking in the forest with Josh instead of Jobe. Just like last

time Josh would invite him into the fog.

"Come with me Jake. Cmon you've been here before you know that it's safe."

"No I don't. Jobs went in there, he screamed..." He began to become

frantic, " you can't go in there and leave me too!" Then Josh began to walk

slowly disappearing into the fog.

"DON'T, IT'S NOT SAFE!" He screamed at his brother.

Just like last year all of the shadows converged onto Josh and Jake heard a

defining scream.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

But this time something else happened.

The shadows returned into the fog. This time with one more.

Then one shadow came out of the fog slowly.

"JOBE!" Jake yelled as his older brother slowly came out of the fog. "JOBE,

GET JOSH, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Now Jobe was in clear view. He was pale... extremely pale. Pale as a ghost.

He was dressed in a large oversized black cloak. He was scary looking and not

Jobe looking. Jake calmed down for some reason.

"Jake you have to come with us." Jobe said in the same monotone voice as he

did before.

"No, I can't there something not right about this." Jake responded. "You

and Josh have to come with me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Jake. You either come with us or you go nowhere

ever again." spoken in monotone once again.

"What, what are you talking about." then slowly Jobe raised his wand. "Jobe

what are you doing?"

"AVADAKADABRA!"

Jake watches his brother walk away as he falls to the ground his eyes closing.

Then...

"JAKE WAKE UP!" It was Jackson he had a huge smile on his face. "Cmon dude

wake up it's Christmas!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Merry Christmas

"Eww your all sweaty." Jackson responded while Jake was still getting out

of his scarlet bed.

"Sorry, just another bad dream, but remember..." Jake was cut off.

"I know I know don't tell Melanie. I don't see why you keep these things

from her though. It's not like she's gonna leave you or something like that."

"I just don't want her to worry."

"So you want me to do it all for her? Listen if you dont tell her I will,

and trust me she would like it a lot better coming from you." Jackson told him.

"Fine, but I can't ruin christmas for her it's her favorite holiday. I'll

tell her after the new year okay." Jackson nodded in approval.

Together they walked down to the already crowded common room. Luckily

someone used a engorgio charm to make the room bigger than it was.

"JAKE!" Melanie ran over with so much excitement just like every Christmas.

She kissed him, and he loved her kisses. "Ohhh Happy Christmas! Jackson this is

for you!" She hands him a small box.

"O wow a rememberal, thanks." Even though his face was happy, Jake could

tell he wasn't happy, I mean no one wants a rememberal it just makes them feel

stupid. "Hey Jesse! If you will excuse me." Jackson wanted to get away, and he

succeeded.

"Now for your present." She handed him a big box. " I hope you like it."

Jake opened it and a big old ugly cloak was inside. "It used to belong to my

great uncle or something." She went into a wisper. " It's supposed to make you

invisible. So I was thinking... Later we could go sneak around after hours,

have a romantic picnic in the astronomy tower under the stars."

"Hehe, sounds great. But first your gift." He handed her a small box.

"GASP, OMG! A diamond crystal pair of Christmas earrings that change between

over 100 themed shapes every time you wear them! Ahh I Love You!" She kissed

him once more.

Jake never understood why girls could be so happy with just a piece of

jewelry. I mean they cost a fortune is that whats so great, the cost? Who knows?

"Well tonight were gonna have an awesome time." Melanie said. "Since we

don't have class tomorrow meet me here at midnight okay!" She then rushed off to

show her friends what a wonderful gift she got. Jan could hear her squealing

from across the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Picnic in the Snow

Midnight rolled around. A majority of the common room had gone to bed so it

reverted back to it's original size. Any one left in the common room was too

drunk on butter best to notice them so they quickly slipped under the cloak and

out into the corridor. Filtch, now much older than he was when Harry went to

school, but still the same grouchy man he always was, was patrolling the

corridors.

"Hhmph, ever since Potter and his friends left this job just doesn't have

the thrill it used too, don't you agree."

"Yeah, to be honest I kinda miss him and his silly friends antics." Peeved

the poltergeist was floating next to him.

"Well sneaking past them wasnt very difficult." Melanie said after reaching

the astronomy tower. They took off the cloak and walked into the moonlight.

"GASP, It's so beautiful.

Jake looked up. It really was beautiful. Since they were in the astronomy

tower there was no ceiling as to see the sky. So when Jake looked up he saw the

brightest sky he has ever seen. Covered in every inch with stars. Then the snow

that was falling made it even more amazing.

"Well let's get set up." he put out a picnic blanket and she conjured up

food.

They sat for a while just eating and talking.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Melanie asked, and Jake nodded. "I feel

like there is something there isn't telling me. Something your hiding and it's

scaring me. Just tell me what's been on your mind for the last few weeks."

"Well to be honest," Jake began.

Then a large bright light began to appear from the sky. A giant meteor was

headed toward them.

"What's that?" She looked up. "AHHHH JAKE RUN!" She quickly got up.

They grabbed each other and ran. "O NO YOUR GIFT." She ran back to get the

cloak.

"No Melanie!" Jake heard a felt a tremor. The tremor was so

strong he fell and hit his head on a table side knocking him unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Astronomy Tower Escape

"Arghhhh!" Jake screamed lying on the floor of the astronomy tower.

"Jake what's wrong!" melanie squealed helping him up. "Are you okay, you just

fell down during our picnic. Do you have a bad headache or something."

" What, what are you talking about Melanie the meteor..." he began but didnt

finish. Jake looked around the room and saw no meteor, no dead girlfriend, just

Melanie staring at him and their picnic blanket all wrinkled from his apparent

fall.

"What meteor?" melanie asked him with a large tone of confusion. But before

he could answer her with something to change the subject they heard someone

coming up the stairs.

"cmon peeves I defenetly heard someone up here" it was undoubtedly Filtch.

"Quick under the cloak! Grab the basket I got the blanket!" Jake told melanie

in a hushed whisper.

They quickly packed up their things and went to the side of the room.

Filtch and peeves walk into the astronomy tower looking suspicious.

"Theyve got to be up here somewhere. Look peeves footprints!" Filtch noticed

"Little nasties won't be getting nowhere tonight. Hehehe."peeves responded in

a very crude way.

"O shit we forgot our footprints in the snow." Jake thought "LeaVe ThiS

PlaCe!" Jake tried his best imitation of the bloody baron.

"Run peeves! Its the baron!" Filtch said in a fright.

"O cmon Filtch I know the baron and one that's not his voice and two he

doesn't haunt the astronomy tower he haunts the dungeons!" peeves said

matter-o-factly.

"RUN!" Jake yelled and his footsteps and melanies tracked right towards the

steps of the astronomy tower. Peeves and Filtch tried to follow but with

Filtch's "advanced" age he couldn't keep up plus no more snow indoors meant no

more footsteps. They ran back to the common room and finally ripped off the

cloak in the empty common room with only a few ember still burning in the

fireplace.

"Phew. That was fun!" Jake exclaimed.

"Don't get too happy I still want to know what your hiding from me and what

this meteor thing was. Now start explaining!" Melanie wasn't gonna give up on

this.

"Listen it's been a long night cant we just talk about this tomorrow." Jake

asked desperatly.

He could see the displeasure in her face but he knew she was exhausted. "Fine

you big baby, but first thing tomorrow I wanna know the truth of what's been

going on with you, now go to bed!" they separated without a kiss and went to

sleep. All Jake could think about was the meteor for over an hour before he

finally drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

An Unexpected Afternoon

Jake awoke the next morning and told jackson about his night before they went

to the common room.

"What a meteor? How is that possible?" Jackson asked in a concerned bug

confused tone.

"I don't know! It killed Melanie one second knocked me out cold and when I

woke, up no meteor, just a confused Melanie. Thank god for Filtch or I would

have had to explain everything to her then and there."

"Wait wait wait. You still haven't told her anything! What have I been

telling you! She needed to know before but now that they are happening in the

day and including Melanie you absolutely have to tell her. Today!" Jackson

wouldn't budge.

"Okay okay fine I get it, I'll tell her after double potions."

Potions had never gone by so quickly witch gave Jake little time to think about

how he could tell melanie that he had an unexplainable day dream about her

getting hit by a giant rock from space.

After potions Jake emerged from the dungeons expecting to see Melanie

awaiting for him at the top of the stairs but she wasn't there. Jake looked

around the room but she was nowhere to be found. He did notice however a large

amount of students and teachers running out tge front door.

He got ahold of one person but before he could interrogate them as to why so

many people were rushing out he heard a voice call him from across the room. He

looked across and saw headmistress Mcgonagal standing on the steps gesturing for

him to join her.

He quickly ran up to her and said, "Headmistress what is going on?" She gave

him a stern look and said with a slight choke in her voice, "Jake you must come

with me the hospital wing there is something you must see."

He swiftly followed McGonagal through the halls and in through the two large

doors of the hospital wing to his Melanie lying in a bed not far from the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Love Dissaperated

His girlfriend was lying in the bed, he had never seen her so lifeless.

"Melanie, Melanie! Professor what happened?" Jake demanded an answer between

gasps of oncoming tears.

"She was in herbology." McGonagal began, " Out of nowhere a meteor fell from

the skies. They saw it coming so everyone ran out of the way, except for her.

She looked puzzled and confused. We beleve she was confunded the precise moment

everyone else was looking at the meteor. So while everyone ran away she had

forgotten where she was and," McGonagal choked on her words but then cleared her

throat "crushed by the meteor. Jake she died on impact in so sorry."

Jake couldn't believe it. The only person he ever truly loved was gone and he

didn't know why he had seen the meteor before."Thank you professor." he left

without another word. He was shocked and confused. As he entered the common room

everyone stared at him. Most with tear streaked faces.

"Who the fuck confounded my girlfriend! Cmon it was only gryfindors in

herbology today. WHO THE FUCK DID IT!" He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

He flipped a table and began to cry. "WHO DID IT!" he was becoming frantic.

Jackson ran up to him and dragged him to the 7th year boys room. " hey hey

hey calm down." Jackson said to him. " you can't lose yourself man you've got to

realize that there is nothin you can do right now."

Suddenly an owl flew in the window and landed on his bed dropped a letter and

left. Jake dragged himself to him bed and picked up the letter and notice the

ministry symbol on the back of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Next Letter

He stared at the letter with tears in his eyes.

He ripped it open and read it as fast as he could through his tears.

Dear Mr. Jake Shamek,

We have still had no luck in tracing your brother Joshua's whereabouts. But

we have found something we believe to be connected to his disapperence. There

was a further investigation into his home and we had found a secret library

behind a bookcase. It was very cluttered with papers and files but most of the

papers were research on one topic. A group known as the Brotherhood of Light.

There was much information but all of it in a rather strange language that none

of the ministry's foriegn language workers could understand. If you have any

information about this group of people or the whereabouts of your brother please

send me a letter at the ministry via owl.

Signed,

Undersecretary of the Ministry Detective Agencies

Florence Batchwater

What the hell was going on. First his brothers start disappearing, then his

sister won't respond to him, then his girlfriend died, and now he needs to find

out what the hell a brotherhood of light is.

"I need to go to bed." Was all Jake said to Jackson after be read the letter.

He just had too much in his head. He couldn't do anything until he slept.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Final Dream

Jake fell asleep faster than he ever had. Another dream, back in the forest

but this time he wasn't frightened but angry. Once again he came to the base of

the thick fog and the shadows were on the other side. He counted 7 assuming 2 of

which were his brothers.

This time Josh came out from the fog. "Will you finally come with me Jake?"

He was wearing the same black robe Jobe had been wearing the time before.

"Now why would I do that?" Jake said this with force not fear.

"You've seen what we are capable of. The meteor in the astronomy tower was

your last warning. The meteor you saw then was just a vision of the soon to be

future. We gave you a chance to join us last night but you refused us once again

so we had no choice but to kill Melanie." Josh wasn't himself. Even so Jake was

getting angrier by the word. "You will understand why once you join us."

"So you killed Melanie, and you are the ones who confounded her so she would

get hit. Tell me how did you get to her without being seen?"

Jobe emerged from the fog, still pale and wearing his black cloak. "Enough

questions! Will you join us or not?" Jobe was no longer there. His body yeah but

his brother was not himself, it was as if his soul had been taken from him.

"I won't be going anywhere with you!" he screamed. The 5 other shadows in the

back stopped moving and just stood still. Even though he couldn't see them he

could tell they were all looking at him.

"Bring her to me!" Jobe screamed. One shadow approached but there were two

people. One man with the same black cloak but a covered face and the other a

girl limp with her hair covering her face.

Jobe lifted her hair and Jakes sister Shannon was sitting there unconscious.

"We have her and If you do not join us she will end up like your precious little

girlfriend."

"She's your own sister you sick bastard!" All Jobe did was laugh an evil

laugh that never belonged to his brother.

"AVADAKADABRA!" Once again He fell to the ground and watched as Jobe and Josh

grabbed Shannon and walked away back through the fog.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Brotherhood of Light

Jake awoke in a cold sweat but paid little attention to it. He quickly got

out of bed, put on his robes and ran out of the bedroom. He quickly rushed

through the castle under the invisability cloak and had one place in mind.

What's the one place where there was a foggy forest in the middle of the night?

The forbidden forest of course. He knew where to find them.

He found his way to the base of the forest and began his walk through. He

heard twigs breaking under his feet and was beginning to enter a light fog.

After about an hour of walking he entered an area which he recalled from his

dreams. Just like his dreams the 7 shadows appeared and were floating around.

"You have come my brother!" he heard Jobe's powerful voice boom through the

fog. "Join us!"

"Never!" Jake called through the fog, he whipped out his wand and shouted,

"Lumos Maxima!" The fog dispersed when the bright ball of light flew through the

air.

He saw the 7 figures. 5 men all wearing masks and his brothers standing in

the center.

"Ha! You think removing the fog will stop us!" One of the masked figures

shouted with authority.

"No but now I can see what I'm up against. Now will someone tell me what it

is that you all want from me?" Jake asked.

"Is that really important now that you are about to die?" Another masked

figure asked Jake.

"Silence Horatio!" Jobe yelled. "It's his last moment he has a right to know!

Well Jake you see we are known as the Brotherhood of Light. I had been in a

detention during my 6th year at hogwarts in the forbidden forest. I jinxed a kid

for insulting our dead mother. Well during the detention I came across the

brotherhood and never looked back. The unspeakable amount of power..."

"What do you mean by power?" Jake asked slightly confused.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Jake? The power of the sun and stars, the

moon and the comets. The power to control all of the lights that brighten up the

night." Jobe continued, "We wanted you to join us so we had to take some drastic

measures."

"Why do you need me?" Jake asked "What makes me so special?"

"We can't tell him that or you might try to stop us!" The masked man known as

Horatio spurted out again.

"Horatio I said silence!" Jobe lashed him again. "There is nothing special

about you Jake, we just wanted to keep our baby brother safe."

"Why don't you want to keep Shannon safe? Why did u kidnap her? You want to

keep me safe but not your own sister." Jake was still very confused.

"Enough talk Jobe." Josh spoke up. "He has already refused our invitation, so

bow he must die, he knows far to much already."

"What about you Josh the ministry said that you were researching the

brotherhood of light before you disappeared. What happened to..." Jake attempted

to get an explanation from his brother.

"I said shut it Jake!" Josh continued. "AVADA..."

"Protego." Jake's shield protected him from his brothers attack.

"expelliarmus!" Jake shouted as loud as he could. His brothers and the masked

figures all lost their wands. He stopped for a second. The spell was only

supposed to knock one wand away not 7. But he snapped back into consciousness.

4 of the 5 masked men retrieved their wands and Dissaperated from the forest.

Josh did the same but gave his brother a stern look of anger befor his

departure. Jobe gave a scream before his depart.

"I don't know how to did that but this is not over!" Jobe then disapperated.

All that was left was his unconscious sister and the masked man known as

Horatio. Jake ran up to him while he was searching frantically for his wand but

jake stopped him.

"What do you people want with me and who confunded my girlfriend!" Horatio

looked horrified. He began to look around frantically for any sign if his wand

or any help.

"I don't know! I swear they don't tell me anything because they think I can't

keep my mouth shut! I swear I don't know! All I know is that they have a person

inside who confunded Melanie!" Horatio was spilling his guts.

"Who!" Jake demanded pointing his wand at his neck.

"I don't know! All I know is that they are in gryffindor!" Horatio screamed

in desperation. "Please just let me go I beg you!"

"Fine but only for one reason. You let my brothers know that I'm coming for

you and I dont know what you mean by controlling the sky but I don't care! NOW

GO!"

Horatio ran for his wand and disapperated within seconds. Jake then grabbed

his sister's limp body and walked back to the school as the sun rose on the

horizon of the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Epilogue

Professor McGonagal wasn't happy that one of her students traveled into the

middle of the forbidden forest in the middle of the night but she got over it

pretty quickly when she realized the unconsious family member in his arms.

Shannon was taken to the hospital wing for immediate treatment. It turns out she

wasn't in a magical coma so she easily recovered. Jake had told Jackson and

shannon about the nights events and how their brothers had almost killed him.

Together they decided to search for the Brotherhood of Light and attention to

put some sense into Josh and Jobe. The year ended and the search began in the

summer.

End of Book 1


End file.
